The Beginning
by loubric
Summary: Another GSR story ... not sure where it will go, please R
1. A Good Idea

**Title**: A Good Idea?

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **There is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I know this is another GSR story, and I'm not sure if it'll be one chapter or many. Depends on the interest. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! Thank-you.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Grissom had refused Sara's offer of a date and she was feeling rejected, embarrassed, angry and hurt. Trying to push it all aside and concentrate on work was proving difficult and on more than one occasion, she either snapped at a witness, suspect or lately even her collogues.

Today she was in a particularly feisty mood and even Greg was avoiding a confrontation with her. Storming into the lab, she approached Hodges.

"Hodges…" she barked as she came to a halt beside him.

He looked at her through slanted eyes and oozed sugary sweetness as he blatantly mocked her "Sara…"

Sighing frustratingly, she hissed, "I gave you those fibers hours ago, have you got a match yet?"

He turned and walked to his printer. He purposely walked extra slow and grabbed the piece of paper with a sluggish manner.

Tapping her food in irritation only fueled his mockery and he walked back to her even slower.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they had an audience. Grissom had followed Sara, intending to talk to her but had stopped at the doorway to observe the exchange between her and Hodges. He had noticed a shift in her behavior, she had become increasingly stressed, short tempered and sensitive. He had a feeling it had majority to do with the fact that he had turned down her offer of dinner and he had regretted that decision ever since the words had left his lips.

Looking back on that fateful night, he had kicked himself for not blurting out what his heart had said "Yes". Now, weeks later, his desire for her had increased to a magnitude that he could barely fathom, and every moment he saw her he wanted to reach out and touch her. The pain and hostility that she was experiencing was evident and he knew that he had deeply hurt and offended her. He didn't know how to make things right and at this moment he had to put his personal feelings aside and deal with her increasingly aggressive attitude to everyone around her.

However, he still couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely attracted to her. He had never felt the kind of physical pull that drew him to her, in any other woman before. He studied her every move, and took extreme delight in looking at every inch of her body. How he wished he had said yes!

Shaking his head, wishing wouldn't change what happened, if he wanted Sara he would have to think of a way to, essentially, win her back. She had lost a lot of trust in him, he knew that and he had to make things right even if they could never be more than just friends.

Looking up at Sara and Hodges he smirked at the way Hodges was deliberately baiting her.

Throwing up her hands in frustration, as Hodges accidentally (or rather on purpose) dropped the print out on the floor, she turned on her heel and stormed out the room, running straight into Grissom.

"Whoa …. Slow down Sara…." He said gently, sensing her annoyance as she tried to push past him.

Ignoring him, she tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back nearer to him.

"Let go of me." She said through gritted teeth. Being this close to him was painful and humiliating.

He tightened his grip and whispered sharply "Sara, we need to talk, my office now."

Laughing scornfully, she murmured "No, sorry I have far more important things to be doing with my time thank-you, Dr. Grissom."

He knew he deserved it but he was still shocked at the pain he felt at her calling him Dr. Grissom and not Gris or Gil. Trying to keep his voice from faltering he said sternly "As your supervisor I am telling you that I need to talk with you in my office, however if you would prefer that I ask Ecklie to join us, I will be more than happy to accommodate you."

Her eyes cold and her voice sharp as a knife she muttered "Whatever you say Dr. Grissom. Let's go to your office." She yanked her arm away from him and stalked down the passage and towards his office.

By the time she reached his office she was fuming and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She slumped down in the chair facing his desk and defensively crossed her arms. Not saying a word, she stared straight ahead waiting for him to talk. He quietly shut the door behind them and sat down opposite her, his arms outstretched on the desk.

Neither spoke.

He removed his glasses and set them down, his blue eyes piercing hers.

"Grissom … " she sighed exasperatedly "…what do you need to say to me, I really don't have time for general office chit chat…." Sara said finally, getting annoyed with the way he was staring at her. She still found him desirable and the way he stared at her made her feel alive but she had almost given up hope of their ever being anything more than just friendship, if they could even have that.

He had decided to try to talk to her about her attitude but deciding that was probably a bad idea, he thought he would say what was truly on his heart.

"Sara …. There's something I really need to say to you, and please, let me finish what I need to say before you jump down my throat, you have a habit of interrupting people.." he said trying to lighten the mood.

It fell flat, increasing the tension in the room.

"Grissom don't get me started on all the habitual things you do, just get to the point."

He sighed, This _might be harder than I ever imagined_ he thought, then choosing his words wisely he said aloud "The first and more important thing is that I'm sorry…"

Her heart skipped a beat but her mind overruled her heart and she continued to stare at him icily. "Carry on…"

He took this as a good sign and began talking, his words tumbling out from his mouth haphazardly "Sara … we've known each other for such a long time, and I consider you to be one of my closest friends … maybe even the closest. I've never been a very emotional man, outwardly but that doesn't mean that I'm not... and sometimes I come across as cold and uncaring but to tell you the truth Sara, it's because of you. You seem to know me better than I know myself and that scares me. Work has been the centre of my life for as long as I can remember and the thought of taking a leap of faith, especially with you terrifies me. I was and always am so frightened of hurting you that in my effort to push you away and keep you safe, I hurt you even more... and I've seen how my actions have affected you and …." He sighed "…..I know this will be of little comfort to you…..but I wanted you to know that I really wanted to say yes, when you asked me out to dinner and I wish with all my heart that I had..."

She started to speak but he cut her off with his deep voice "…… I realize that you probably might never forgive me, and I might have lost the chance of us being anything more than friends …… I guess I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life, and I'm willing to let you go … if that's what you want …. But Sara if there's any hope , if you could forgive me, please tell me, so I can start trying to make it up to you…"

His blue eyes, now alive with emotion, bore into hers. She sat paralyzed. Words couldn't describe how she felt at his confession. She was amazed, he never said more than two words normally and never about his feelings. Her anger had now been replaced with confusion.

She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "Gris …. I … um…. Thank-you for opening up, but … I.." she stood up abruptly and headed for the door. Turning around, her eyes glistening with tears she added, "I need some time to think …. I'm sorry…."

And before he could say anything else, she had left. He buried his face in his hands fearing that he had lost her for good.

* * *

Days later, after avoiding Grissom at all costs, Sara had arrived home emotionally and physically exhausted. She stripped down to nothing, walked into her bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and she had dark rings under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She jumped in the shower and let the warm water run over her body, and tried to make sense of her emotions. She was still surprised at the confession of Grissom's feelings, and had played the scene over and over in her mind.

_Can I forgive him? Not just for the date but for everything, do I want too though? _The questions played in her mind as she finished washing her hair.

After drying her hair, she slipped into some comfortable sweats and sat on the couch, staring into space. _Maybe I should go and see him, maybe talking with him outside of work will put things into perspective. _

Her mind momentarily put at ease, she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

* * *

Grissom was pacing his living room, agitated and unable to concentrate on anything. Books, magazines and cross word puzzles lay strewn across the room. His half-eaten dinner lay forgotten in the kitchen and he was seriously considering taking up smoking or drinking, just to have something to take his mind off things.

Glancing at the clock, he decided that he would make one last attempt at reaching out to Sara before he left things to her accord. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he rushed out the door.

* * *

Breaking every Las Vegas city speed limit, Sara pushed her foot more firmly on the gas pedal, eager to get to Grissom's house. Her heart was beating fast, and she could feel the adrenalin pumping through her veins. She was feeling apprehensive and surprisingly excited; she had a nervous butterfly feeling in her stomach that had never been there before. She pulled into a parking spot and as she walked up the stairs to his front door, she had this sudden realization and she knew exactly what she wanted to say to him. It felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders and heart as she knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked a bit louder, and rang the doorbell. The place was dark and the curtains were open. She peered in through the nearest window, and saw darkness. The air was still.

She reached into her pocket to grab her cell to give him a call, but found that in her haste she had left it on the kitchen counter. Feeling dejected, she sighed and sat on the nearest step, thinking she would wait a while incase he had just stepped out for a moment.

* * *

The car took the corner sharply and the tires screeched in protest. Grissom gunned it into the quiet parking lot, and practically parked on the sidewalk in his hurriedness. Jumping out the car in anticipation, he ran up the steps two at a time, before finally reaching Sara's front door, gasping for air. Trying to catch his breath, he pounded on the door, and rung the bell simultaneously. Feeling agitated he ruffled in his jacket pocket to call her on his cell phone and swore profusely under his breath, realizing that he had left it at home.

Deciding that he would wait all night (or morning) if he had too, he zipped up his jacket and with his back against the door waited impatiently for Sara to get home.

* * *

Glancing at her watch, Sara saw that she had been waiting for 45 minutes. Sighing she thought _Well, I guess it's just not meant to be, might as well go home. _She reluctantly got up and slowly walked back to her car. The ride home was a blur of lights and traffic. She arrived home, not even realizing how long it had taken or which way she had driven. _Luckily, I wasn't pulled over for lack of concentration _she thought as she grudgingly walked up the flight of steps to her apartment door.

Fumbling for her keys she stood at the top of the stairs, deep in concentration.

"Hey …" a deep voice said from the shadows.

Sara jumped and nearly screamed out aloud, but when she looked up, she saw Grissom walking towards her.

"Grissom, what are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me?" she whispered loudly.

He approached her cautiously and grinned "Sorry, guess I thought you saw me … I uh … hope you don't mind. .. I came round to …. Ah talk to … visit you …"

She tried to hide her delight in seeing him, but he saw the way her eyes lit up when they came into view of his. She looked away suddenly.

"I don't mind …." She said softly, self consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She walked past him and started to unlock her door.

"Can I come in for a coffee and a chat maybe?" he asked slowly, his heart drumming loudly.

Turning around slowly, she leaned against the door, looked up at him, and murmured, "I don't think that's a good idea Gris …"

He looked defeated, and she felt his energy drop as he signed reluctantly, and started to turn away.

The End …… Did she do the right thing?

* * *

A/N I know I was mean by leaving it hanging, but I wanted to see what you all think, I haven't decided what way to go with it yet? Any ideas?? Lou xx


	2. Close Encounters

**Title**: Close Encounters

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is chapter 2 in "The Beginning" There is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! Thank-you.

* * *

Chapter 2

Close Encounters

Grabbing his arm to stop him, she replied, "I think a beer will be a much better idea …. don't you? Come on you didn't think I'd get rid of you that easily?" she grinned, trying to act friendly.

His heart felt like it leaped up into his throat and he was speechless, as he realized that he still had a chance. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but he still wasn't sure how she felt, or what she really wanted.

Feeling him stare at her, she felt nervous as she unlocked the door and walked in. Her apartment looked like a bomb had exploded and she mumbled "Sorry about the mess..." as she quickly grabbed some discarded clothes that were lying about.

He sat on an armchair, while she rummaged in the kitchen.

"I only have Miller Light … is that okay" she shouted from inside the fridge.

"That's fine, thanks." He replied absentmindedly from the living room.

Sara walked back into the lounge, handed Grissom his beer, and sat down on the large couch opposite him.

They drank their beer in silence.

"So …. Um … where were you tonight … I mean no … sorry that's … ah none of my business …" Grissom said quickly, downing the last of his beer.

"No it's fine … I…" she brought her legs up, so that her knee's were rested close against her chest " … I was…. actually at your place…" she whispered softly under her breath.

He thought he had heard her say his place, but he wanted to make sure "Sorry ….. didn't hear that…"

She got up suddenly "Another beer?"

Smiling to himself "Sure, that would be great.."

* * *

An hour later and at least 10 beers between the two of them, they were both feeling pretty happy and confident.

They had avoided any personal conversation, talking mostly about the lab and cases they were working on.

Grissom was at his most relaxed and knew that he was drinking too much but he had been having such a good time, he hadn't really noticed how much he had drunk, until he stood up and the room had started to spin.

He grabbed the side of a chair to steady himself.

"Had one to many?" Sara said between laughing fits.

He glared at her pretending to scowl but it proved too much for him and he grinned back "No, I was just making you feel better by pretending to be drunker than I am …"

"Yeah sure … whatever…" she smirked.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"So do you think you'll be able to forgive me hhhhmmmm?" he asked directly, staring at her with his deep blue eyes.

Her intake of breath was sharp "Not beating around the bush are you Grissom?" she sighed, sobering up quickly. She had made up her mind on the way to his house that she was going to forgive him and maybe start the beginnings of a relationship, but after sitting outside waiting for him and now chatting with him over a few beers, she wasn't sure if she was ready to start a full-blown relationship.

"I'm probably not in the best frame of mind to be talking about this now, but you asked so….. yes I forgive you …. But …" her voice trailed off.

He sighed, sobering up himself "… There's always a but …"

She smiled sadly "Gil, there's a big part of me that wants to throw caution to the wind and just go for it, I feel that we share a deep connection, something emotional that I can't explain or even begin to understand. It just seems that for all the chances I've given you, to give us a try, it's never seemed to be the right time for you. I won't lie to you, it's been hard. I get mixed feelings from you and now when you finally seem to have figured things out, I just don't think I'm ready to explore that, not on the level that you do anyway. I have this enormous attraction and pull towards you, both physically and mentally, but I don't think my heart could take another rejection from you. At this moment I would love to be just friends with you, no matter how hard it might be……" she cautiously placed her hand on top of his, her eyes glistening with sadness.

The subtle touch, was electrifying, and for a second she wished she could take back what she just said and throw herself in his arms, but she knew this time she couldn't.

Feeling a heaviness descend on his heart, he sighed and murmured softly "If that's what you want Sara. I'll wait and I'll do anything I can to regain your trust."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek "Thank-you" she said quietly.

He breathed in her sweet perfume, she smelled like a summer afternoon, and he felt a lump in his throat. It felt like this time his heart was breaking. _I will make her mine, no matter how long it takes _he thought to himself.

* * *

_A week or two later ..._

Grissom tried to concentrate on the evening's paperwork, but he was finding it nearly impossible. It was exceedingly hard for him to be just friends with Sara, harder than he thought it would be.

A knock from his half-opened door alerted him, and he looked up at the intrusion. Hodges was standing in the doorway looking bemused.

"What is it Hodges? I'm trying to catch up on some paperwork before everyone gats back from their assignments." Grissom remarked, slightly irritated.

"I know you're busy, but we have ah … a little bit of a situation.." he replied trying hard not to laugh.

"What do you mean a situation?" Grissom said, his eyebrows rising.

"Maybe you should come and see for yourself.." Hodges added.

Grissom followed him down the empty corridor towards the kitchen. Once he entered the break room he looked around, trying to see what was going on and came face to face with Sara's butt sticking out of the walls air duct.

Hodges, upon seeing the situation again, couldn't control himself and started laughing uncontrollably.

A loud, and very angry voice came echoing from above."If you don't keep your big trap shut, I swear Hodges, when I get down from here you're going to be sorry you were ever born."

Grissom coughed loudly, trying to suppress a laugh.

Sara was quiet _Great, I get to humiliate myself even more and now Grissom has to witness it as well _she thought miserable from inside the stuffy space she was stuck in.

"Don't worry Sara, we'll get you down." Grissom added trying to reassure her, then turning to Hodges he whispered. "I would go and hide somewhere, she's not going to be happy with you when I get her down."

Grissom turned away and tried to asses the problem.

Suddenly the room was lit up with a bright flashing light.

"What the hell was that?" Sara yelled from her awkward position "Was that a flash? Did Hodges take a picture?"

Hodges holding a camera left the room running at full speed.

Sara, hearing him scuttle away, cursed under her breath.

Grissom grabbed a chair, and positioned it against the wall, under where Sara's lower body was dangling down. "How did you manage to get yourself in this position Sara?" Grissom asked amusingly as he climbed on the chair.

"Don't even ask." Sara's muffled voice answered.

Grissom stood on the chair and found himself looking at Sara's very shapely backside. Sara knew where he was and felt the heat rise in her face.

"I'll try and get you out her as painlessly and as quickly as possible, okay?" He murmured softly.

Sliding his hands along her thighs, and pushed them between her hips and the opening of the duct, he felt his pulse quicken.

Sara was astonished, the gently touch of his hands on her body was exhilarating, and she felt something stir in her lower abdomen. Her breathing increased, and it wasn't from the lack of fresh air.

Feeling around with his fingers, he was confused as to why or how she was stuck. She seemed to be smaller than the opening, and her legs were dangling far enough out for her to maneuver her way down. Pushing one of his hands along the top of her thigh, he heard her groan softly.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

_Far from it _she thought as his hand continued to move along her body.

"Uh …. No, I'm ah, just feeling slightly claustrophobic…" she lied.

Finally removed his hands from under her, he looked around her and finally saw what he thought must be restricting her.

"Sara, I have to lean across you, it looks like the side of your shirt is caught on something, let me see if I can get it loose…" he said.

Before she had a chance to say anything, she felt the heavy weight of him behind her, it was agonizing, and not in a bad way.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" He asked tenderly as he felt along the sides of the duct, trying to find where he had seen her caught shirt.

"No, not heavy at all…." She murmured softly.

Finally, he grabbed hold of her shirt and yanked it free from where it had been stuck. He had pulled on it quite forcefully, and they both heard a loud rip and he stumbled slightly from the effort.

The kitchen chair, already slightly unbalanced, wobbled in protest. Gravity was against Grissom, and he felt himself fall. He reached out for what he thought was the opening of the duct, but was in fact Sara's leg.

Her body was unstable from lying in an awkward position for so long and she didn't have the strength to support herself once her shirt was free. Once Grissom grasped onto her for stability, this proved too much and she felt herself slip out of the air duct and follow Grissom downwards onto the floor.

Together they came crashing down. Sara, unable to control where her body would land, fell on top of Grissom.

They both lay in a tangled heap, groaning in protest from landing on the floor.

For a few moments, they lay without moving or saying a word. Sara's upper body was lying across Grissom's chest and she had her head resting there. He moved his head, looked down at her, and smiled apologetically. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. He could feel her breasts pressed up against him, her heart beating strongly.

His gaze was intense "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah, how about you? I'm sorry that I landed on you…" she answered sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry.." he murmured fondly "I'm glad I was able to break your fall..."

Neither one wanting to move, something monumental was happening, and Sara wasn't sure what to do, all she knew was that she had never felt anything like this before and she didn't want to move because of it.

Before anything significant could happen though, Greg came running in, followed closely by Catherine.

"Damm..." he said frustratingly, "We missed seeing Sara's ass sticking out the wall, although Hodges did say something about evidence..." he added, then looked away when he received an evil look from Sara.

Catherine raised an eyebrow "Yeah we missed that, but this seems way more interesting ... didn't interrupt anything did we? She said knowingly.

"No ... Grissom was just feeling me .. um .. well helping me get out from the air duct.." Sara mumbled the heat rising to her face, as she tried to stand up. Greg quickly ran to help her up, and she scowled at him. He stared at her, not being able to tear his eyes away from her.

Grissom groaned as he stood up and remarked "She was stuck, I just pulled out ... um pulled her out .." he sighed "…damm it Catherine I was just helping ..." Grissom added exasperatedly as he saw her grin.

"I'm sure you were …. Well come on Greg, let's leave them to compose themselves…" Catherine added with conceitedness as she grabbed a reluctant Greg's arm and pulled him out the room.

Grissom glanced over at Sara and the both burst out laughing.

"So... can I get you a cup of coffee and you tell me exactly what happened?" Grissom asked her as he walked towards the coffee machine. Sara sat down gingerly, rubbing dust off her arms. Grissom handed her a cup of coffee and sat down across from her.

He took a sip from his cup and then nearly choked as he gasped and coughed.

Sara looked at him curiously "You okay?"

Swallowing, he mumbled "Your ... um... shirt ..."

Sara glanced down and was shocked and embarrassed to see a sizable rip in her shirt, and at least 4 buttons missing, exposing her breasts. _Thank-goodness I wore the nice black bra today and none of the white cotton ones_ she thought as she crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

"No wonder Greg's eyes were bulging and Catherine was smirking, we must of looked a mess .." Grissom said affectionately, making Sara smile.

"So ... anyway.." Sara started "...I was up in the air duct because we've been having a rat problem, and I thought they might have a nest up there, obviously I was wrong and when I tried to climb down I got stuck, Hodges found me dangling and was no help whatsoever..." Sara added and stood up. "Well, I better go get cleaned up and changed…thanks again Gris …" she said softly.

Grissom jumped up and grabbed her arm as she reached the doorway. She turned around and looked at him surprisingly "You have some dust on your face" he murmured and then cupped her face with his hand and tenderly rubbed his thumb across her cheek, wiping it clean.

Her heart was pounding, his musky male scent was intoxicating, and she was aware of the close proximity of their bodies, which were inches away from one another. She had a sudden flash back of when she had wiped chalk off his face, and she blushed and turned away suddenly "I better go..." she said as she walked down the hall, she touched her face where his hand had been, it still burned from his touch.

He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching her. _god, she drives me crazy_ he thought suddenly remembering the chalk incident. He sighed and walked towards his office.

The End …. How much longer can they wait?

* * *

A/N This chapter was really hard because I was torn between making her jump on him in the beginning and them starting a relationship that way, but I decided to draw it out longer, he needs to work a little harder to win her over and PLUS the angst moments are the best. Any ideas for moments like that would be appreciated and please let me know if this is going okay …. Lou xx


	3. Incriminating Evidence

**Title**: Incriminating Evidence

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is Chapter 3 from "The Beginning" there is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! Thank-you. Oh and a thank-you to "Kutostogill" for the ideas and reminding me about the photo and to CSILover123, I used some of your ideas :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Incriminating Evidence

After her shower, Sara was brushing her hair in front of the mirror and thinking back to her moment with Grissom. It had been embarrassing but also exciting when she fell on top of him and almost exposed herself! The lustful aura they had around each other was undoubtedly strong and she felt aroused just thinking about lying on the floor with him. She shook her head in disgust at herself. She dried her hair and pouted at its unruly curliness. Sighing she left the locker room and went in search of Hodges.

She walked past Grissom's office and was tempted to walk in and see him but the door was shut and she didn't want to interrupt him. She continued towards the lab, in search of Hodges. Pausing outside one of the labs, she stood hands on her hips and surveyed the scene, her blood boiling.

Huddled in the corner were Hodges and Greg, obviously laughing at the picture of Sara stuck in the wall. She tip toed towards them, and stood a few inches behind them.

"I can't believe she was stupid enough to get stuck.." Greg said between fits of laughter.

"I know, but it gives us a chance to look at her a..." Hodges began but was interrupted by Sara's low voice "My what, Hodges? Do carry on; I would love to hear what part of my anatomy you enjoy looking at!"

The silence was deafening and both Greg and Hodges turned blood red. The look Sara gave them was enough, and she held out her hand and tapped her foot insistently. "Give it here, NOW" she said dangerously. Without hesitation, Hodges gave her the photo and she stormed out without a backward glance.

* * *

Grissom was trying his best to concentrate once again with paperwork. The episode with Sara had shaken him in more ways than he dare admit and all he could think about was that moment years ago when she had touched his cheek _Why didn't I do something back then? Was I that blind?_ he wondered to himself. He was just trying to think of an excuse to stop doing his tedious paperwork, when all of a sudden he heard shrieks of laughter coming from down the corridor. Glad for the interruption he got up to investigate. He walked around the corner and found Hodges, Greg, Archie, David, Warrick and Nick crowded around the staff notice board laughing.

_Oh, this can't be good_ he thought as he approached them. He coughed loudly, the laughter died down suddenly.

"Hey, there's the man that got to see it up close and personal…" Nick shouted and earned a nudge in the ribs from Hodges. Glancing at the notice board, Grissom had to control his anger at what he saw. Hodges had blown the photo of Sara's behind to 10 times its size. Under normal circumstances, he would have found it somewhat amusing, but because he had feelings for Sara, he felt irritated at the fact that they were looking at it. He didn't realize that Sara was around the corner listening to everything that was transpiring.

Controlling his voice as much as possible, he calmly walked to the board, ripped the picture off the board, and said sternly "Now, it seems as if you've had your fun and laughter ... I don't suppose I could expect anything less from a bunch of juvenile idiots, but there's always hope ... But just be warned that this could be viewed as sexual harassment … now can you show Sara some respect by getting back to work ... and Hodges, if this resurfaces, you and I will be having words."

Hodges and the rest of the men all nodded in shame and walked down the corridor. Grissom watched them leave and turned to go back to his office.

Sara ducked into an empty storeroom, not wanted Grissom to know that she had heard him. Her heart was pounding. She wasn't as mad at Hodges and the guys as she thought she would be, it was kind of funny, even if it was at her expense. What she was more surprised about was the fact that Grissom had stood up for her. He had said things to them that she never thought he would. She smiled to herself, happy that she had witnessed that scene.

Back at his desk, Grissom was wondering if he had been a bit harsh on the guys. Oh_, well too late now_ he thought. An idea suddenly hit him; grabbing his cell phone, he called Brass.

"Hey, do you still have those pictures from last years Christmas party?" he asked Brass "…. Could you e-mail them to me ... no reason, ... thanks." he hung up and waited in anticipation for the e-mail to arrive.

* * *

Catherine and Sara were walking down the hall together; comparing notes on a case they were walking on, when they stopped dead in their tracks. There posted on the staff notice board, was a collection of various photos from the last staff New Years party.

A picture of Nick and Warrick doing the can-can, arms around each-other, red feather boa's around them and sparkling tiaras' on their heads. There was a photo of Greg walking with a plastic toilet seat protector/cover sticking out of his jeans. And finally, a passed out Hodges in nothing but heart shaped boxers, lying across a blow up doll on a table.

Catherine and Sara couldn't contain their laughter, and soon everyone was coming out of their various offices to see what the commotion was. Sara couldn't believe what she saw, and knew straight away that it must of been Grissom that had done it for her. Those incriminated in the photos finally arrived and quickly tore down their pictures, respectively, but not after almost the entire office had seen them and had a good laugh!

They stalked off in a huff, with Hodges yelling, "Those pictures were photo-shopped!" and the rest of the guy's all agreeing in unison.

Catherine looked at Sara and high fived her, then she ran down the passage and yelled "Nicky, Warrick wait, let me see your pretty Tiaras again!" leaving Sara standing alone, still smiling.

Sara walked to Grissom's office, the door was slightly a jar and she pushed it open slowly. Leaning against the doorframe she said "Hey.."

He looked up from what he was doing and caught Sara's gaze with his own "Hi ..."

"You didn't have to do that you know..." she said as she walked into his office and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

She smiled her wide smile that made him weak in the knees "Well, thank-you anyway for everything you did for me today ..."

He looked at her seriously, and her stomach made a nervous flutter at the way he looked at her.

"Anything for you Sara.." he said in a husky tone.

She stood up abruptly and grinned down at him "Well I better go, ……I would love copies of those photo's if you know who might have them...?"

He smirked at her "I might know how to get them for you .."

She turned and left, but not before flashing him another smile, that made his stomach turn.

* * *

Sara was grabbing her stuff out of her locker, when her cell phone beeped. It was a text message asked everyone to meet at the bar across the street for a drink.

_Hhhhhhmmmm maybe I have something nicer to put on ... let's see..._ she rummaged around in her locker and finally found what she was looking for. She glanced around, quickly took her top off, and slipped the nicer one on. Closing her locker with a bang, she turned to leave and saw Grissom standing by the doorway.

She blushed, but felt excitement run through her body as well. "Grissom!" she said in mock seriousness "... how long have you been standing there?"

He looked her up and down with his intense gaze and murmured huskily "Long enough ..."

She walked determinedly up to him; stopping a few feet away from him and said softly "Friends do not watch other friends get dressed, nor do they look at each other the way you're looking at me ..." she had stepped closer to him, and now was mere inches away from him.

His breathing had increased, and her womanly scent was enthralling, not to mention he had just seen her without a shirt on. "Sara ... you were the one that wanted to be friends, which although I'm not happy about, I respect, but you can't expect me not to look at you like that ..."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind.." she said, her voice husky. She slipped past him, purposely brushing his arm with her chest "..Maybe I'll see you at the bar..." she added as she walked away.

* * *

The cool night air hit Sara as she walked outside into the parking lot. She took a gulp of fresh air and smiled. Even though she had told Grissom she just wanted to be friends, she was enjoying torturing him. Oh, she definitely wanted to pursue the relationship, but she wanted to make him wait a little bit longer, do things on her terms _How long can I wait though?_ she thought.

She heard footsteps on the gravel behind her, and quickly turned around. No one was there; she turned back around and collided with Nick. She fell against his chest and he caught her arms, to stop her from stumbling.

"Whoa there, the beer ain't goin' no where.." he said smiling.

"Holy crap Nick, you scared me.." she punched him on the arm, making him grin.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist sneaking up on you, you looked deep in thought … an easy target ..." he draped his arm casually around her shoulders "… so …may I escort you to the bar and buy you a drink to make it up to you?"

Pretending to consider the suggestion, she reluctantly sighed "Sure... why not ..." and the walked across the street to the bar.

Grissom had walked outside, hoping to catch up with Sara and walk with her. Unfortunately he had been too late and had seen the little scene between her and Nick. It made him increasingly jealous to see her with Nick, especially when he had put his arm around her. _Get a hold of yourself Gill_, he said to himself _She's not your girlfriend so chill out_.

It was difficult. By the time he arrived at the bar, Sara was surrounded by Nick, Greg and Hodges, all laughing loudly about the day's photos.

He saw Catherine at the bar and headed in her direction, not feeling like watching Sara with all the male attention. "Hey Gris what's up?" Catherine asked as she paid for her beer.

Grissom sighed, "Tired, I guess, that paper work drags me down like you wouldn't believe..." then nodding at the barman "I'll just have a Pepsi..." he ignored the look he got from Catherine and gestured towards the table "Shall we ...?"

They hadn't even sat down when Warrick came up behind them and shouted above the music "Hey Catherine, I love this song, you wanna dance?" Smiling broadly, she put her drink down and headed onto the dance floor with Warrick. "Way to go Cath ..." Nick shouted, as she took the floor with Warrick.

Greg looked over at Sara and raised his eyebrows suggesting they do the same.

"Oh sure why not..." Sara said as she stood up. Greg grabbed her hand and she looked back at Grissom, her eyes seeking his.

His gaze met hers and he felt a jolt of envy rush through him and mumbled "I guess I'll need something stronger than this.." and sipped his Pepsi.

"You say something?" Hodges asked him from across the table.

Grissom just shot him a dark look and ignored him.

The song was over quickly and the next song was a slower, more intimate song. Sara began to walk towards the table, but Greg grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms, twirling her and making her laugh. Grissom thought he was going to explode, so he got up and made his way to the restroom.

Once inside he splashed cold water on his face _Get a hold of yourself_ he told himself sternly. Taking a few deep breaths, he walked out into the eerily deserted hallway. He looked up and saw Sara headed towards him, obviously towards the ladies rest room.

"Having fun?" she asked as she walked past him. He reached for her arm and pulled her to a stop. He firmly pushed her against the brick wall and murmured in his deep voice "Not really..." he placed his hands on each side of her, against the wall.

She looked up at him and was shocked and delighted at the passion and jealousy that she saw. "Doesn't this remind you of something?" she asked him huskily. For a second he looked pensive, trying to remember what she was talking about; then his eyes lit up and she saw the recognition in them.

"The blood stained sheet..." he whispered.

"Yes.." she breathed deeply.

His face was inches away from her, and she could feel the heat of his breath. Her pulse was quickening with anticipation. She looked up at him and said seductively "Pin me down …"

The End …… Can Grissom Pin me down?

* * *

A/N It is getting really hard for me, dragging this out, but I think it's better like this ... what do you all think? The Pin me down scene is one of my all time favorites and I'm glad I could use it as reference. Let me know what you think, and any suggestions and ideas are always welcome and appreciated! Lou xx


	4. Thrill Me

**Title**: Thrill Me ...

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is Chapter 4 from "The Beginning" there is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! Thank-you.

* * *

Chapter 4

Thrill Me

Grissom let out a low groan. "Sara ... you did not just say that to me..."

She smiled up at him and murmured "Well I've said it once before, I was hoping this time you'd understand my intentions ..."

His piercing eyes gazed into hers and he whispered "I understand perfectly clear..." and his face leaned in towards her, and she subconsciously licked her lips. They were inches away from kissing but a loud shout from around the corner interrupted them.

Sara looked up at him and said softly "Guess, now doesn't seem like the right time, shall we go back to the table..?" she ducked under his outstretched arm and walked back to the others without waiting for an answer.

He groaned in disappointment and went after her, wondering who had interrupted them. Glancing around the corner, Grissom nearly ran into a very happy and excited Greg. He had to restrain himself from slapping him for ruining his moment with Sara.

They both sat down on opposite sides of the table, and were joined minutes later by Catherine and Warrick. Greg came bounding up and sat down next to Sara, who had to move up and practically sit on Nicks lap to make room for Greg, which irritated her somewhat.

Grissom was surveying the situation with envy. Catherine could see the awkwardness that poor Sara was experiencing from the over enthusiastic Greg, so she pulled him off the seat and sat down next to Sara.

Greg stood and put his hands on his hips "What was that about Cath?"

Catherine looked up at him "We were hoping you'd hit the dance floor again so we can admire your moves..."

His eyes lit up and he raced back onto the floor. Catherine leaned into Sara "Flattery works every time," she whispered loudly and Sara grinned, thankful to have some space.

Catherine looked up towards the bar and smiled.

"What on earth are you grinning at Catherine?" Grissom asked her curiously.

She continued to smile and said "That guy at the bar, he's so cute ... don't you think Sara?" Sara looked in the general direction and saw a man in his mid to late 30's with dark brown hair and the beginnings of a beard growing.

"He's not bad, I do love that 5 o'clock shadow though.." she said breathlessly.

Grissom turned to look at the man in question, and then looked back at Sara surprisingly "You like that Sara?" he asked.

"Oh yeah ..." she said softly "I find that incredibly sexy ..."

Grissom raised his eyes, but quickly took a sip of his drink and looked away before anyone became suspicious.

"Excuse me guys.." Catherine said absentmindedly as she got up and went to flirt with the man at the bar.

Warrick grinned and murmured "Should we warn that guy?"

Nick added "Shoot I wish I was that guy ..." Warrick laughed and nodded in agreement

"Ah hello, female in the vicinity ..." Sara said pointedly.

"Aaaw..." Nick said and wrapped his arms around her "Is someone getting a bit jealous?"

Sara grinned and said "NO! ... " but then Nick started to tickle her and she squirmed and laughed, finally saying "…..okay maybe just a little..."

Grissom was not happy and flagged down a passing waitress "Jack on the rocks ... actually make that straight up and a double ..thanks" he drummed his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for the drink to arrive.

The waitress arrived quickly and handed Grissom his drink.

She had another drink that she passed to Sara, who looked at her curiously "I'm sorry, but I never ordered that." The waitress smiled and pointed to an extremely handsome man at the end of the bar and said "Compliments from the gentleman..."

Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Sara glanced at the benefactor.

Nick whistled "Okay I don't swing that way at all, but he's a looker Sara.."

But Sara didn't even hear him, all she said was "It can't be..." she jumped up from the table, nearly knocking over several glasses and walked towards the mysterious stranger.

"I wonder who that is?" Warrick asked rhetorically.

The scene that unfolded in front of Grissom's eyes was excruciating. Sara and this stranger met half way across the bar and embraced. They pulled apart slightly and he kissed her on the cheek affectionately, making her smile happily.

"Doesn't look like a family reunion, does it?" Nick added earning a scowl from Grissom, who had just finished his drink and was trying to get the waitresses attention for another.

_Well, she looks cozy with that pretty boy ... guess I can't compete with his good looks and younger age_ he thought depressingly, his envy rising.

* * *

Sara had looked up and seen Jake sitting at the bar, their eyes meeting and she smiled broadly. She got up and practically ran across to meet him.

They met and hugged, finally pulling away she murmured "Jake is that really you?"

Her old friend looked down at her and smiled "Yeah Sar, it's me ... been awhile huh?"

"I'll say ..." Sara began "… what on earth are you doing here? I haven't seen or heard from you in years."

"Funny enough, it must of been fate, my connecting flight was delayed and I stopped in here to grab a drink before heading back to the airport, I looked over and saw you, I thought I must have been dreaming, I thought you were still in San Francisco!" Jake said.

Sara linked her arm through his and steered him towards the table were here colleagues were sitting "I haven't been in San Francisco for years ... come on, I'm here with my friends from work I'd love for you to meet them.."

They reached the table, by which time Catherine and Greg had both returned.

"Guys..." Sara started "This is an old friend from college, Jake .. and Jake these are my fellow team mates, Greg, Catherine and Nick.." she gestured to the left side of the table "and this is Warrick and Grissom .." she added lastly, to where they were sitting on the right.

Jake raised his eyebrows at Grissom's name and said "Oh the lecturer that you wanted to s..." he earned a quick jab in the ribs from Sara before adding "Nice to meet you all.."

Looking apologetic Jake turned to Sara "I really have to go, I wish I had seen you earlier .." but Sara interrupted him "I'll come with you to the airport, we have so much to catch up on ..." she turned to her friends "I'll see you guys later on..." and without a backwards glance she was gone, leaving everyone bemused.

"That was weird.." Warrick said, after they had left.

"Yeah, they looked pretty friendly, wonder if he was an old boyfriend?" Greg said sulkily

"Seems like a decent enough guy.." Nick added as he drank the last of his beer.

Catherine smiled "Mmmmmmmmm hot too..."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend.." Grissom mumbled and then decided that this evening was going nowhere, stood up to leave.

* * *

Sara climbed into the taxi, followed by Jake. As soon as the car drove off he turned to look at her "Is that _the_ Dr. Grissom? …. The guy that you had a major crush on in college?" She blushed and he carried on without missing a beat "The same guy that even though his lecture was on bugs you still went because you found him ... wait I can actually quote you _'sexy, distinguished and oh so cute'_..." he finished with an air of confidence in knowing that he was right.

"Oh shut-up …" she said.

"I'm right aren't I?" Jake added smiling.

Sara didn't say a word.

He nudged her warmly "Come on you can tell your old friend Jakey...he's very good-looking you know ...are you guys like an item or something?" he finally added.

Sara sighed finally and said "...or something..."

He clapped his hands, startling the driver "HA! I knew it, the way he was looking at you and then giving me a death stare..."

Sara grumbled, "Don't get too excited, nothings really happened..."

Jake looked at her appreciatively "What do you mean, nothings happened... has he seen you?"

"Please Jake, enough with the compliments, no we've kinda been dancing in circles for the past few years ... he's ready to start something but ..." she stopped and stared out the window.

"You can't seriously tell me you don't want a piece of that a..." his voice trailed off and she laughed.

"No it's not that, I do, and I won't deny the fact that we have a sexual energy that's in explainable, the attraction and the way he looks at me, gives me shivers. But Jake, you know my past and the bad luck I've had with men I just didn't want this to be a one night stand and .." she took a deep breath "I've thrown myself at him before and nothing .. I just wanted to make him wait this time, that's all..." she finished.

"Sara honey, I totally understand, but seriously from the way he was looking at you tonight, I don't think he can wait any longer ... now enough about your man, let me tell you about the one I'm seeing..." and they launched into a familiar conversation, bringing back memories of late night talks in college.

* * *

Grissom woke a few hours later with a terrible headache. _No more alcohol for me, for a long time_ he thought as he stumbled his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and started for the shaving cream, then he remembered what Sara had said about the 5 o'clock shadow, and he decided it was worth a try. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he was worried that this Jake guy might affect his relationship with her. He left for work early, knowing that he had to catch up on some paper work and hoped that the distraction would make him forget about Sara.

_A few hours later …._

After finally finishing his paperwork, Grissom was sitting in the lab looking at some fibers through a microscope. He hadn't heard anyone come into the room until he felt a soft hand run across his cheek.

"MMmmmmmmm I find that so incredibly sexy, you have no idea.." Sara whispered and leaned her slim body against the table and looked down at him.

Grissom was speechless, he looked up at her from the microscope and murmured "Someone might have mentioned it to me that you like it ..." and then remembering Jake started to speak.

Sara felt the subtle change in his energy and quickly interjected before he could talk. She gently put a finger to his lips, to stop him from speaking. Then she leaned forward and whispered seductively in his ear "I was hoping we could go out tonight, see what happens..."

He just smile and nodded, and felt on top of the world as he watched her leave.

* * *

Anticipating his evening out with Sara after their shift, Grissom was a bag of nerves. He was nervous and had dropped two glass jars and knocked over Greg's bowl of Chili in the kitchen, earning him a dirty look.

It was a slow night and he had retreated to his office, deciding that he could do less damage there. _Get a hold of yourself Gil_ he said to himself and he glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked down and smiled at the text message that came through. _I'll be taking you on a ride you won't forget. Sara_. He knew that there had to be a double meaning in there somewhere, and he couldn't wait to find out.

Waiting until everyone had left, Grissom walked outside and found Sara waiting for him, he walked purposely to her but was stopped by her hand flat against his chest.

He groaned in disappointment but Sara just laughed and murmured "Come on ... I have a kind of surprise for you ... hop in I'll drive..."

Curiosity got the best of him and he reluctantly got in her car.

Finally, after a solid 5 minutes of driving in silence he turned to her "Okay, so where are we going ... a hotel?" he said huskily.

Glancing at him she replied "You wish ... no something better..."

"Doubtful..." he murmured but she ignored him and carried on driving. They were at their destination within 15 minutes.

His jaw dropped when they got out the car "You brought me to an amusement park?"

She grinned "Well I thought it might be fun to go on a roller coaster ride without a crowd..." she walked ahead to the entrance.

He quickly caught up to her "How ...?"

"I have connections" she replied as the gate was opened for them. They walked towards the main attraction of the park, a tall wooden rollercoaster and sat infront, in the first cart.

She finally dared to look at him, and found that he was staring at her "What?" she asked softly, as the ride began to move and they slowly moved upwards.

He gazed at her, looking at her up and down, making her feel desirable. "Nothing ... just this ..." his hand reached up and cupped the side of her face. The cold night air was gently blowing through her hair as they glided slowly towards the top of the ride. He leaned close to her, their eyes meeting …

The End … how much longer can you wait??

* * *

A/N Okay so I know there was never some friend from college but I wanted to make Grissom jealous and have someone for her to talk to other than from the lab. I'm allowed though because it's a story :) Sorry for dragging it out even more and now you have to wait a bit longer ha ha ha….. seriously though any comments or ideas are always welcome and appreciated! Lou xx


	5. Don't kiss and tell

**Title**: Don't kiss and tell

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is Chapter 5 from "The Beginning" there is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! Thank-you.

* * *

Chapter 5

Don't kiss and tell

He gazed at her, looking at her up and down, making her feel desirable. "Nothing ... just this ..." his hand reached up and cupped the side of her face. The cold night air was gently blowing through her hair as they glided slowly towards the top of the ride. He leaned close to her, their eyes meeting. His thumb gently caressing the side of her face, all of a sudden the cart tipped over the top of the steep incline and they pulsated down the first slope. They were forced backwards from the strength of the ride and Sara screamed with pleasure. Grissom tried to look at Sara but the ride was going too fast for him to turn his head. The ride went up and down, and spiraled down, finally stopping suddenly. They were both breathless from laughing and screaming.

Sara leaned across Grissom and spoke to the ride attendant "Can we go again please, but this time can you stop at the top for a few minutes so we can enjoy the view…"

Grissom tried to hide his smirk and she grinned at him as the ride started again. She purposely sat still, staring straight ahead and ignored his piercing gaze. When the ride came to a halt at the top, Grissom turned to her and said huskily "Nice view…"

She didn't hesitate and neither did he. His left arm went around her shoulders and his right arm reached over and wrapped around her waist. His hand lay flat against the small of her back and she pressed herself closer to him.

Finally, his face bent towards hers and their lips met passionately. There was nothing slow or sensitive about this kiss, it was sexual, full of vigor and force. Her hands ran up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Her moist lips opened and his tongue was relentless as it entered and met with hers.

The kiss was hungry, the more she gave the more he wanted. He explored her mouth, and as he pressed his hand harder against her back, she moaned softly. His hand moved down, pushed underneath her ass, and firmly ran down her thigh. The bar, keeping them in their seats, was restricting and Grissom groaned in frustration.

They eventually broke apart, breathless and gasping for air. He lent in closer and nibbled gently on her ear lobe as they felt the ride start up again. The thrill of the ride was extraordinary because of the kiss they had shared moments before. The cart came to sudden stop, and they sat back laughing from the exhilaration of the ride and kiss. They sat waiting for the bar to be lifted so they could climb out.

A cough broke their concentration, and Grissom and Sara looked up expectantly. Catherine and Greg were standing on the platform next to them staring at them suspiciously.

Sara's face was flushed and glowing from the ride and the kiss, and it went a deeper shade of red as the memories came flooding back into her mind.

"Enjoying yourselves on the job hhhhmmmm?" Catherine asked tartly, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"On the job? Catherine I hate to break it to you but we're off the clock.." Grissom added as they began to climb out.

"Didn't you get the page?" Greg asked unbelievably.

"What page?" Sara and Grissom said in unison.

"The page we got about 20 minutes ago about the body they found in the house of horrors ... or were you otherwise occupied...?" Catherine added, unable to stop a snicker from escaping.

"Obviously not Catherine ..." Grissom said sternly, unhappy at being disturbed from his time with Sara.

Greg looked at them curiously "Well then how come you were here?"

"I owed Grissom a ride ..." Sara received a raised look from Catherine and hurriedly continued " a ….ah ride on a roller coaster and thought tonight would be a good opportunity ..." she said lamely and her voice trailed off.

"Well never mind that, let's go process the scene.." Catherine said as she turned away and started walking towards the house of horrors.

Greg raced past her and shouted "Maybe they'll let me go for a ride first.."

* * *

An hour later, Sara, Greg, Grissom and Catherine finished processing the scene in the house of horrors. Greg and Catherine started walking towards the parking lot with Sara just behind them.

Suddenly Grissom stopped and addressed the group "Dammit, I left my pager inside … Sara do you mind waiting a few minutes while I go back and get it?"

Sara sighed dramatically "Fine but hurry up, we still have to go back to the lab and finish this up..."

Grissom tried not to laugh and hurried back to the haunted ride. Sara crossed her arms impatiently and looked at Catherine and Greg, who were standing around shuffling in irritation.

"It's okay, you guys go, I'll wait here for Grissom, he shouldn't be too long, unless he sneaks on another ride, then it'll be hours.."

Catherine and Greg left, and Sara stood outside waiting for Grissom. After 10 minutes she murmured under her breathe exasperatedly "Where is that man..?" and went back inside the House of Horrors.

Entering the dimly lit doorway Sara walked along the passageway past a door that was slightly ajar. A hand came at her and grabbed her arm pulling her into a closet. Her scream was stifled by a hand covering her mouth and she felt her back being pressed up against the hard wall. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she realized she was gazing into Grissom's dark blue eyes.

Her heart was pounding and her eyes blazing as she whispered sternly "Grissom, what the hell are you doing? You scared me half to death!"

He just smirked at her and pressed himself against her, his lips finding hers in the dusty closet. His kisses were fierce and hard, and Sara wanted more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drawing her even closer to him. Sara pushed her hands up into his hair and moaned softly with pleasure as his hands went up under the back of her shirt and touched her bare skin. His fingers ran across her back, and she arched it with satisfaction.

She tugged his curly hair gently with her hands and he groaned with contentment. Reluctantly they broke a part and Sara whispered, "As much as I'd love to continue this secret little rendezvous ... we have to get back to the lab; technically we're on CSI time..."

Removing her hands from behind his neck, Grissom wrapped his fingers around her wrists and pinned her arms above her head.

Whispering seductively in her ear "As your supervisor, I have the authority to..." he kissed her neck slowly, then added "... take as much time ..." he kissed her neck again, this time letting his tongue run along her skin, " ...as I want with an investigation ... and this is definitely my top priority at the moment ..."

He continued kissing her jaw and finally making his way back to her eager lips.

She kissed him back and then murmured "Well, I don't suppose I can argue with the boss then..." She turned her head slightly and the kiss became deeper.

Grissom's cell phone began ringing and when they finally stopped again for him to answer it, they knew they had to get back to the lab before they were really missed.

* * *

Greg and Sara were pouring over a map that was spread out on one of the labs conference tables, trying to figure out where the body had come from.

Grissom was walking down the hallway. He stopped at the doorway, and surveyed the scene, and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Sara. She was leaning across the table her top gaping open, her cleavage pushed forward for him to admire. Surprisingly Greg was too engrossed with his own work to see and Grissom smiled as he enjoyed the view.

Feeling his eyes on her, Sara looked up from the table and caught him staring at her. She pouted and his breathe quickened as her chest heaved with every intake of air.

Sara straightened up, smiled sweetly and addressed Greg, "Hey ... Greg, you said you were going to go and get yourself a cup of coffee, could you bring a cup for me too?"

Greg jumped up and said excitedly "Sure Sara, I'll be back.." and he was gone within seconds.

Grissom shook his head disapprovingly as he walked towards Sara and murmured "Miss Sidle, did you just twist Greg around your little finger?"

Sara smiled and whispered "No .. that's what I do to you ..."

He grinned at her once he was a few feet away and replied "I was hoping for more than just your little finger.."

She licked her lips slowly with her tongue and said "Oh, you'll get more than that ... I promise..." She stepped forward so that their bodies were almost touching and the sexual tension and electricity in the air was unmistakable.

They heard Greg whistling down the hall and Sara reluctantly moved away. Grissom left them to finish their work, with images of Sara running through his mind.

* * *

_The next night …_

Sara was sitting with her back to the break room door, waiting for everyone else to arrive for the nights assignments. She and Grissom hadn't been able to spend any time alone together, at all, because of the amusement park incident, and now she was getting restless.

Flipping her phone she dialed his number, unaware that Catherine had walked into the room and was standing by the doorway listening.

Grissom answered on the second ring "Hey ..."

Sara smiled "Hey ... I was wondering if we could make plans for later on this evening, after my shift maybe?"

Grissom laughed and said, "I don't see why not …"

By this time, Greg and Nick had joined Catherine at the door and were listening in on the conversation, although they could only hear Sara's side, and didn't know whom she was talking to …yet.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, I have a little surprise to show you …." Sara said as she laughed lightly.

"Sara that is not something you say to me before the start of our shift…." He groaned into the phone.

Warrick had now joined the little entourage outside and was listening with everyone else. Greg started to speak but Catherine clamped her hand over his mouth so firmly that not even a small sound escaped him. Sara was so engrossed with her conversation that she was still unaware of her audience.

"No … Actually I got a tattoo that I'm sure you'd be very interested to see…" Sara murmured into the phone.

At this point, Greg could not contain his enthusiasm and blurted out "A tattoo!!"

Sara spun around and came face to face with her work colleagues all staring at her, their mouths agape. Not missing a beat she said seductively into the phone "Listen sweetie I have to go, I'll make it up to you tonight…" and she hung up before Grissom could respond.

Standing up with hands on her hips she glared at her co-workers, quickly replaying the conversation in her head, she was certain she hadn't said Grissom's name. "How dare you listen in on my private conversations…"

By this time Grissom had joined the group and tried to act as if he hadn't missed much, he suppressed a grin.

Greg pushed passed Catherine and ran up to Sara like a kid on Christmas morning "Hey Sara can I see it please, please, _please_??"

Unable to stay mad at Greg, she laughed and threw up her hands in defeat "Okay okay fine... but I'm gonna have to start charging 5.00 a head to look at it .."

Nick began digging in his pocket for some money, and Warrick nudged him and whispered "She was kidding man ... get a grip .."

Grissom was as curious to see as everyone else, but didn't want to seem too eager.

Catherine mulled over and said "Well, sure I'd like to see the tattoo but I'm far more interested in finding out who Sara was talking too ..."

Sara blushed slightly and mumbled "No-one in particular..."

"Yeah right, 'Sweeti' is no-one special.." Warrick said as he joined the group standing by Sara.

Sara glanced up at Grissom, hoping he would step in and help her out of the awkwardness.

He did.

Sternly, his voice full of authority he said "Okay guys come on we have work to do, how long is this exhibition going to last?"

Smiling gratefully, Sara removed her jacket quickly and held her loose hair so they could see. The tattoo was positioned below her neck, in-between her shoulder blades, about the size of a standard post card.

Grissom's intake of breath was sharp but luckily, no one heard. I _need a cold shower after seeing that_ he thought to himself. _How did I not see it sooner?_

"Wow ... hot stuff ..." Nick said as he tried to get a closer look.

Greg was speechless, which was a first.

Catherine looked up at Grissom "Aren't you even going to look Gil?" she said suspiciously.

Sighing Grissom walked to Sara and stood behind her. Not wanting anyone to hear what he said, he waited for everyone to shuffle away and take their seats. He whispered softly, making a shiver run along Sara's skin with his words.

The End … What did Grissom say and what is the tattoo??

* * *

A/N Okay I couldn't wait any longer for the kiss, hope it wasn't a disappointment. And I know I've had Sara have a tattoo in a different story, but it just seemed to fit (only realized this may be confusing :) I know she has an ankle/foot tattoo in real life but this is just a fictitious one...) Please R&R and any suggestions and comments are always welcomed! Lou xx


	6. Coming Clean

**Title**: Coming Clean

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is Chapter 6 from "The Beginning" there is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! Thank-you.

* * *

Chapter 6

Coming Clean

Sara felt Grissom's breath run over her skin as he whispered something behind her, but she couldn't hear what he said. She felt the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever he was near and she had to refrain from throwing herself at him in front of everybody.

She sat down and tried to concentrate on what he was saying about the evening's assignments but it was distracting to look at him.

Suddenly a text came through on her cell phone and she glanced down at the message.

It said: **Has the Dr. examined you yet? See you soon! Kisses Jake xx**

Sara tried to suppress a giggle but it was too much and she laughed out loud.

Grissom not wanting to favor her, raised his eyes and said mockingly "Something you'd like to share with the rest of us that you find so amusing Miss Sidle.."

Sara looked up and shook her head but Catherine was quicker and grabbed the phone from her and started reading it aloud "OOOooooh let's see who Sara is getting text messages from ... **'has the dr. examined you yet? see you soon kisses Jake'**... and it has 2 crosses ... wait a minute this is from that hot guy that we met at the bar the other night ... that's who you were talking to earlier tonight ..." Catherine clapped her hands in triumph.

Sara opened and closed her mouth in astonishment but didn't deny it, thinking _At least that excludes Grissom then_ ... but when she looked his way he was frowning and ignoring her gaze.

Greg crossed his arms sulkily.

Grissom, his eyes dark, said harshly "Maybe now that we're all quite finished, we can get back to solving crimes, is that okay with you Sara? ...Catherine?" Sara was shocked that he was blaming her but nodded and so did Catherine.

He carried on handing out assignments, never once looking Sara in the eyes.

* * *

Hours later, Sara arrived back at the lab covered in mud and dust. She was in a terrible mood, partly because she was filthy and desperately needed a shower, but mostly because of the way Grissom had looked and acted towards her in the break room.

She had tried calling him once, but it went to voicemail and she didn't want to leave a message. Deciding that a shower could wait another 5 minutes, she walked towards his office. She knocked softly and walked in.

He was sitting at his desk and looked up when she entered. He stood up and started to approach her, but she held up her hand "I wouldn't ... I'm covered in mud and smell really bad.." she smiled ruefully.

He grinned and stopped in his tracks "Brown suits you, I take it you had fun?"

"Tons ... listen about earlier, you're not angry are you?" she asked.

He sighed, "No Sara ... not mad ... I was just a little jealous ... " they were interrupted by Warrick "Hey Gris, Sara, we're all heading out for breakfast you guys in?"

Sara just raised her eyes and held her arms up. Warrick looked at her "Ah ... guess Sara's out... what about you boss?"

Grissom ran a hand through his hair "I better not, I'm up to my neck in paperwork again..."

Warrick smiled apologetically "Hey Gris, do you have a moment, I wanted to run some things by you..." he looked at Sara, and suppressed a smile.

"Don't you dare laugh Warrick, or I'll have to hug you ..." she said as she left the room.

* * *

The few people that were left in the building avoided her when they saw her approaching and she was grateful when she finally reached the locker room. _I'll have to burn these clothes_ Sara thought as she stripped down, throwing the clothes across the room. She stepped behind the shower curtain and turned the water on.

Warrick left Grissom's office after a few moments. Grissom stood up and watched him walk down the corridor and leave the building. He lulled around his office for a few more minutes and then headed for the locker room, hoping that he would run into Sara.

He walked past and behind the lockers, hearing the nearby shower going. Realizing that Sara was in the shower, he turned to leave.

But curiosity and his male tendency's got the best of him and he approached the shower. He could see Sara's silhouette behind the curtain.

He snuck up to the side of the curtain and quietly moved the material to the side. Sara had her back towards him and was busy washing her hair. He knew he shouldn't be spying on her, but he was thoroughly enjoying his view. He admired her slim and muscular body and murmured huskily "Need someone to wash your back for you...?"

Sara was washing her hair and she had thought she had heard movement behind her, _Naah, can't be anyone ….stop being so paranoid,_ she told herself.

Then she heard Grissom's deep voice offering to wash her back. She looked back over her shoulder and said mischievously "You could but that would be redundant ..."

"Why redundant" he said with a smile.

"Oh, because somebody else already did it for me..." He looked shocked for a second and then saw her grinning and knew she was teasing. She arched her back, as she finished rinsing her hair, when all of a sudden they heard somebody whistling from behind the lockers.

Without thinking twice, Sara reached over, grabbed Grissom's arm and pulled him into the shower with her, fully clothed. The whistling stopped and the footsteps came around the corner.

"Anyone there?" the voice said. Sara mouthed 'Warrick' and pushed Grissom into the corner of the shower, by this time he was soaking wet.

Sara yelled "It's just me Warrick, I'm in the shower..." She moved slightly so she was standing in front of Grissom to hide him.

"Shit ... sorry Sara .. didn't mean to disturb you ... need someone to wash your back" he added.

Sara smiled and suppressed a giggle.

Meanwhile Grissom was thoroughly enjoying standing in the shower behind a very naked Sara. Knowing that she couldn't give his position away, he thought he'd have some fun. The warm water was pouring down, but because Grissom was in the corner, majority of the spray from the water was missing him.

Sara was only inches in front of him. He traced his fingers along the outline of her butterfly tattoo. He was mesmerized, it was so beautiful and extremely life like that any moment he thought it would come alive.

Sara stiffened, shocked and excited by the touch of his fingers against her skin. He laid his hands flat on each shoulder and gently began massaging her muscles.

She moaned softly and then remembered that they were not alone quickly covered it up by saying "I appreciate the gesture War... but ..."

"That's okay, Jake might get mad if he ever found out ..."

At this point Grissom's hands slowly moved down her back and settled on her hips. It was hard for her to concentrate but luckily, Warrick added, "I'll be seeing ya Sara ... we're across the street if you change your mind..."

Sara turned round abruptly and pushed Grissom against the cold, wet tiles and whispered "I'll have to teach you a lesson for that .."

He smirked at her "Well …you're the one that pulled me into the shower, fully clothed I might add.." He glanced at her up and down, realizing that she was completely naked and facing him.

Seeing the glint in his eyes and the way they were wandering over her body, she pressed herself against him, her lips impatient to find his. Grissom was mesmerized but once her lips found his he was entranced.

Her mouth was hungry, and he cupped her face with his hands, encouraging her mouth. His hands ran down her neck and onto her shoulders and sensually caressed her bare arms.

Her breasts were pushed up against his chest, and she groaned as his hands ran along her hips and wrapped around her waist drawing her even closer to him.

The kiss was deepening, and she knew if she didn't stop, it would lead to something more, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, especially not in the communal showers at work.

Grudgingly she broke away.

His eyes dangerously aroused he said huskily "Now…. what do you think you're doing Miss. Sidle...?"

"I didn't want to let things get carried away ..." she murmured.

"I think it's a little late for that ... don't you think" and he began kissing her neck, making her loose concentration again.

She reached behind him and turned the water off, her face determined.

He sighed with frustration and ran a hand through his now wet hair as she turned to get out the shower

"Okay okay ... you win ... let's get outta here .."

"Let me get out first and change quickly, so that hopefully no one gets suspicious if they see us get out the shower together .." Sara said.

_Too late for that_, Warrick thought as he ducked behind the lockers and ran out the door before they could see him.

* * *

_A day or two later …_

Warrick was pacing up and down the break-room. Ever since he had heard Sara and Grissom making out in the shower, he had been tense and nervous. He didn't want to give away their secret, but it was weird being around them and he was worried that he would slip up and say something.

Deciding that he might have to confront them, he thought he might antagonize them a little first. He rubbed his hands together and chuckled at the thought of what he could do. He shivered, as another mental picture of the two of them entered his mind _Damm all I think about is Grissom and Sara naked together ...eew..._ he shrugged the thought out of his mind and went looking for the rest of the team.

* * *

Nick and Warrick were helping Catherine with a scene way out in the desert. Greg and Sara were working a case together, but Sara had sent him on ahead telling him that she had to restock her kit.

Watching him leave she had to abstain from running to Grissom's office. Not even knocking she burst through his office and closed the door quickly behind her.

Grissom was typing furiously on his keyboard and looked up expectantly at her, "Sara? ... I thought you were on the field with Greg?"

"I am .. but I wanted to come and see you first... it's been a while since our last encounter... in the shower.." she said smiling as she approached him.

He grinned "Sara it's only been a few days..." By this time, she had reached his desk and was perching on the edge looking down at him.

"That ... Dr. Grissom is entirely far too long for my liking.."

"Well in that case..." he murmured as he stood up.

They embraced and they were relentless. Their mouths were hungry, their tongues feverish. The tension in the office mounted and he pushed her down onto his desk, lying almost on top of her.

Abruptly, a noise from the corridor alerted them and they froze.

"Let me know as soon as Catherine gets back ... I need a word with her in my office..."

"Ecklie!!" they both mouthed.

The door handle moved and Grissom quickly stood up and shoved Sara under his desk, just as Ecklie walked in. If he had noticed anything odd, it was subconsciously and he charged in and sat down in the free chair opposite Grissom.

"I need a word .." Ecklie said pointedly.

Grissom sighed and sat down slowly trying to avoid kicking Sara who was crouched down. "What is it Ecklie? As you can see I'm extremely busy and don't really have time to waste..." then throwing caution to the wind added "... Plus, I have a very beautiful woman hiding under my desk ready to ..."

Ecklie held his hand up "Please Gilbert, that is highly doubtful, I really don't need to sit hear and listen to your fantasies regarding the opposite sex.."

Sara had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, but she smiled as she heard Grissom called her beautiful.

Grissom glanced down at Sara and smirked then frowning at Ecklie "Fine ... what do you want then?"

"I actually came here to speak to you about Sara Sidle..." at the mention of her name, she shot up and lightly banged her head on the desk.

Grissom coughed loudly and stretched his leg, making it knock against the wood, causing the table to move slightly. Ecklie raised his eyes.

"What about Sara?" Grissom asked protectively and slightly confused ...

The End … What about Sara and what will Warrick do??

* * *

A/N Hope this chapter was okay, kind of had a mental block towards the end but seems as if Ecklie managed to weasel his way into my story there. Any story line ideas, or things you'd like to see happen will be appreciated. Any Warrick ideas?? Also …. comments and concerns are always helpful! BTW if anyone knows how to create CSI youtube video's please message me, I have an idea that I need help with. Really hope this didn't disappoint ….. Lou xx


End file.
